Motorized vehicles, such as motorized scooters and mopeds, allow convenient transportation and can also provide personal enjoyment during leisure time. Conventional motorized vehicles, however, are difficult to use and require extensive practicing to ensure safety and efficiency. Many local communities require a license to operate the conventional motorized vehicles. When not in use, the conventional motorized vehicles require a parking space for proper storage. In addition, the conventional motorized vehicles are expensive and may require significant maintenance costs. For these reasons, consumers may consider using other transportation devices, such as wearable transportation devices that overcome one or more of these problems.
Wearable transportation devices, such as roller skates, roller blades, and the like, provide a user with portability and ease of operation, but may require significant expenditure of energy on the part of the user. To alleviate this stress on the user, some wearable transportation devices may include motorized features. In both forms, however, the structural arrangement and support system of a wearable transportation device is vital to providing a user with a device that is easily learned and used, comfortable, enjoyable, and practical. The present disclosure is directed to a transportation device that provides these and other advantages, while overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.